Forum:Louis Cartwright
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:USERNAME ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. "Let's see... My history? I don't remember much about it. I've only been told stuff from other people. My mum and dad especially. Ana doesn't really share much with me nowadays. Always too busy with her boy problems and other stuff in the mystical land of teenage girls. She's the real mutant, I swear. "My full name's Louis Lelani Cartwright. Stupid, right? Apparently, my mum thought I was gonna be a girl and was in love with the name Lelani. She didn't want to pass up the opportunity to use it, so after a "discussion" with my dad, he reluctantly let her make it my second name. To this day I question why he gave up so easily. I blame him for me having a stupid name. It's obvious why he said yes though. He and my mum love each other and all that other type of crap. A few years later a monster named Ana was born, and our family was complete. "Let's continue what the next thing I was told was. I remember being shown scrapbooks and stuff, but those things are irrelevant. Oh yeah! How I became a mutant. I was in a car crash and the people at the hospital couldn't save me. I was in a coma, from what I heard. My dad's friend, some wack-o scientist guy offered to help. My parents were desperate, they said yes. I have no idea what they did to me, but when I woke up, I was different. "Now time for the part of my life I actually remember! It was fun, you see. Waking up. I was confused. I didn't remember anything. But the first thing I remember was fallings straight through the bed. Then through the floor. And the floor after that. After I finally figured out that I could stop myself from falling. I flew back up, passing through the ceiling. A few of the hospital staff saw me. I scared the life out of them. The looks on their faces will forever be the funniest thing I've seen by far. "My parents were mad at evil wacko scientist guy, whose name was Edwin, by the way. He explained something about how turning me into a mutant was the only way to save my life. How he did it is beyond my imagination. I've tried visiting him and asking him. Quite frankly, all the science talk is confusing me. Soon, Cerebro found me and I was able to attend Xavier's. You'll see me around, most definitely. Just look for the boy who looks like a ghost." What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? "Wanna hear something amusing? My parents told me that I was way more serious before my accident. I mean, serious? Me? Impossible. Ana teases me saying that maybe she's supposed to be the older one. Oh, little sisters, they know nothing. "Having fun is wonderful. Plus, now that I'm ghost-human thing, people get freaked out really easily. I can't turn invisible or anything, but you have to admit that it's useful to pass through stuff. Except when I do need to be able to touch something and my hand passes through it. That's probably the biggest downside of being a mutant. Also the fact that cats tend to hiss at me a lot, dogs bark at me. It's annoying. I hate animals, they hate me. It's a fair trade. "I'm good at lying too. Sometimes I like to tell people some elaborate story of how I died, just to see if they'll believe me. It's pretty funny when they do! But you know who have the best stories? Dead people. Seriously. I can freaking talk to them. And I know, haha, Louis Cartwright have more dead friends than he does living but whatever. They need someone to talk to sometimes. I need someone to talk to sometimes. "Though I like having fun and stuff, I'm not that much of a people person. I know, those parts of my personality clash, but other people really puzzle me. I'm terrible with how people feel, how to comfort other people, how to understand what the hidden message in their words are. Basically, as much as it would be great that you would want to go adventure with me, please don't come to me with all the tears and feels and stuff. I'm terrible at giving advice. Really. All I do is try to lighten the mood with a joke that nobody will appreciate at all. They all give me these weird looks and go back to what they're talking about. So, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, then I'm afraid I'm not the right person to go to. Besides, you'll pass right through me!" What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student, senior. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? *'Freshman - Louis has the ability to phase through solid objects and fly at low heights.' *'Sophomore - Louis has the ability to fly at higher heights.' *'Junior - Louis has the ability to communicate with the non-living.' *'Senior - Louis has the ability to materialize, but only for a short period of time. He is more vulnerable in his materialized state.' *'Adult - Louis gains the ability to materialize for longer periods of time, and the ability to raise the dead temporarily, but doing so will be an extreme drain of energy.' *'Weaknesses - If Louis is injured in his materialized state, the impact will be much more extreme than if he were a regular human. If it really is so extreme and severe, he will not be able to shift back into his ghost state, and has a big chance of dying. Also, he passes through ''everything when in his ghost state. Kind of annoying when you have to pick things up.' If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? '''Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions:' Is this your first character? Yes or no? No. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? At least once a week. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: UTC+8 Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation